


Binding Agreement

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Like so minor they're not even named minor, M/M, Minor Character Death Mentioned, but they are pureblood, ridiculous enough to be befitting of a pureblood, ring, so i doubt i could think of a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small box was cradled in Crowley's hand as the King of Hell inspected the contents. The ring the box held was simple, the light caught on runes as they seemed to glow in an unnatural way as things of such power always seemed partial to do, the ring was made from a dull grey metal but that didn't seem to stop the almost unnatural glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Agreement

\---

The small box was cradled in Crowley's hand as the King of Hell inspected the contents. The ring the box held was simple, the light caught on runes as they seemed to glow in an unnatural way as things of such power always seemed partial to do, the ring was made from a dull grey metal but that didn't seem to stop the almost unnatural glow. 

The ring had called to the demon when he had stumbled across it quite by chance when exploring a small wizarding town when he discovered that wizards really were rather cut of and the person in possession of the ring was rather willing to sell it when they found someone more than willing to pay their price. That wasn't to say that Crowley had made the deal easy, he had walked away with more than the ring in the end. 

And after several months of research and searching he found what the ring represented and possibly why the wizard was so eager to be rid of it. It was a binding ring. 

But no ordinary binding, what the wizard had taken for a dark artefact, a deal to be forged on to others, slavery. What he really had in his possession was something simply old. Something older than Crowley himself, even. It was a binding ring that pureblood would have fallen over themselves for, an artefact such as that, such as the binding of two people was something they would have killed for, Crowley felt a smile tug at the corner of his upturned lips, had died for in fact. 

The King of Hell had taken great pleasure in reducing two prominent members of the ever decreasing pureblood society to their knees with blood on their hands as they begged for the ring. It may have been highly unnecessary, but it had been highly amuseing for him to watch. 

But even then as he looked at the ring in his possession, a smirk clawing at his lips he couldn't help the dread that sank in to his stomach and nerves that buried themselves in his bones. He was yet to ask Harry to wear the ring, after all. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are a drag, but its my chance to get in to the Uni I want to go to, so I'm sorry if you're waiting for any updates but A Levels come first right now and my birthday is a day after exams finish, so good things are coming I guess but don't be too put out by that I have a lot planned for future updates on some multi chapter fics!


End file.
